


Vuosienkin jälkeen

by Giraffvinu



Series: Kolmas pyörä [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, Surprises, romantiikkaa, yllätys
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Seamus huomasi, että heidän vieressään istuva seurue loi Lunaan huvittuneita katseita. Hän puristi sormensa pöydän alla nyrkkiin.





	Vuosienkin jälkeen

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Vehka
> 
> Winga haastoi kirjoittamaan näistä kahdesta, joten tässä tulee! Tän piti olla aluksi vaivaantunut jälleennäkeminen matalalla ikärajalla, mutta sitten tästä tulikin jotain muuta, kun sain Idean :P Mutta jestas, että oli vaikeaa kirjoittaa hettiseksiä! Taidan olla liian slashaantunut :E Kiitokset Vehkalle avusta <3
> 
> Tässä ficissä viitataan KKKK:n luvun 13 tapahtumiin. Ficciä tai sarjaa ei tarvitse kuitenkaan tuntea pystyäkseen lukemaan tämän, lähes silkkaa seksiä olevan ficin x) mutta linkitän silti sarjaan, koska yhteys on omassa päässäni vahva!
> 
> Vaikka asia ei tämän ficin puitteissa käykään ilmi, Kolmas pyörä -sarja sijoittuu **vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU)** , jossa Fred on elossa, mutta George sekä Percy kuolleet. Myös Remus ja Tonks ovat elossa, mutta eivät yhdessä, eikä Teddyä ole. KP-versumi on myös EWE eli jättää _Kuoleman varjelukset_ -kirjan epilogin huomiotta. Naturally ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

"Hei, Seamus."

Utuinen ääni sai Seamusin pyörähtämään ympäri. Hän tuijotti tuhkanvaaleiden suortuvien kehystämiä kapeita kasvoja pitkään ennen kuin sai sanaa suustaan.

"Luna? Luna Lovekiva?"

"Kyllä", Luna sanoi hymyillen. "Ja sinä olet Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus nyökkäsi automaattisesti, ja hänen huulensa venyivät hymyyn.

"Ekvaattorin eliömuodot", Luna totesi vilkaisten Seamusin kainalossa olevaa opusta. "Se on minun kirjoittamani."

Seamus nyökkäsi hämillään. Hän ei ollut arvannut törmäävänsä Lunaan juuri silloin, kun oli ostamassa tämän kirjoittamaa kirjaa.

"Oletko lukenut sen aiemmin?" Luna kysyi lievästi uteliaalla äänellä.

"Luin sen ensimmäistä kertaa, kun olin Gabonissa tekemässä tutkimusta. Siitä oli paljon apua", Seamus selitti. "Mutta hävitin oman kopioni mannertenvälisellä porttiavaimella."

"Mmh."

Lunan katse harhaili ikkunasta ulos, ja Seamus vilkaisi itsekin katuvilinää ennen kuin katsoi jälleen Lunaa. Hänen aivonsa raksuttivat kiivaaseen tahtiin. He olivat tavanneet Harryn syntymäpäivillä seuraavan kerran Tylypahkasta lähdettyään. Seamus oli ollut aluksi varautunut Lunan seurassa, sillä koulussa Lunaa oli sanottu Lööperiksi ja Seamus oli muiden muassa nauranut tämän outoudelle. Illan kuluessa hän oli kuitenkin ymmärtänyt, ettei sillä ollut merkitystä. Hän oli nähnyt oudompaakin.

"Mennäänkö kahville?" Seamus kysyi hymyillen. "Voitaisiin jutella. Ei olla nähty vuosikausiin."

Luna katsoi Seamusta kuin olisi vasta nyt nähnyt tämän ensi kertaa. Sitten hänen suupielensä kohosivat, ja hän hymyili säteilevästi.

"Niin kuin ystävät tekee?"

Seamus nyökkäsi eikä voinut estää omia suupieliään kohoamasta vieläkin ylemmäs. Hän astui kassalle ja maksoi kirjan ennen kuin johdatti Lunan ovesta ulos Lyonin iltapäivävilinään.

 

"Caffe latte", Seamus sanoi tarjoilijalle. "Sekä tavallinen kahvi. Mustana."

Kun tarjoilija laski kupit pöydälle, Seamus siemaisi omastaan ja tutkaili Lunaa, joka tyhjensi kaiken ruskean sokerin paperipussista kahviinsa.

"Eipä olla nähty pitkään aikaan."

"Viimeksi Harryn syntymäpäivillä", Luna totesi.

Seamus punastui kevyesti ja katsoi hämillään ikkunasta ulos.

"Muistatko vielä?" Luna kysyi kevyesti. "Tanssimme koko illan ja sitten —"

"Muistan!" Seamus älähti ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. "Tietenkin muistan."

Luna hymyili ja sekoitti kahviaan kanelitikulla. Kahvilaan alkoi virrata väkeä, ja pian jokainen pöytä oli varattu.

"Mitä teet nykyään?" Seamus kysyi lopulta puntaroituaan ensin turvallisia puheenaiheita.

"Kirjoitan uutta kirjaa", Luna ilmoitti kantavalla äänellä. "Sen nimeksi tulee 'Samoan saniaiset sekä satyyrit'."

Seamus huomasi, että heidän vieressään istuva seurue loi Lunaan huvittuneita katseita. Hän puristi sormensa pöydän alla nyrkkiin.

"Tuskin maltan odottaa että saat sen valmiiksi. Ehkä saan joskus komennuksen Tyynellemerelle, sitten siitä ainakin on hurjasti hyötyä."

Luna nyökkäsi.

Jokin kosketti Seamusin jalkaa, ja hänen kätensä rentoutuivat — pääsääntöisesti yllätyksen vuoksi. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko se Luna vai joku muu, mutta ei uskaltanut katsoakaan.

"Miksi olet Ranskassa?"

"Tulin juuri Gabonista ja ajattelin pitää vähän lomaa", Seamus selitti.

Lunan kahvi oli jo miltei lopussa ja hänen suupieleensä oli jäänyt kanelinmurunen, jota Seamus huomasi tuon tuostakin jäävänsä tuijottamaan. Hän halusi pyyhkäistä sen pois, mieluusti huulillaan.

Hän nosti kätensä pöydälle ja tarttui tiukasti kuppiinsa estääkseen itseään tekemästä mitään sopimatonta.

"Viimeksi olit lähdössä Brasiliaan", Luna totesi ja lipaisi kanelinmurun suuhunsa. Seamus tajusi tuijottavansa Lunan suupieltä ja sieltä vilahtanutta kielenkärkeä vasta, kun Luna kutsui häntä nimeltä. Hänen katseensa singahti syyllisenä takaisin Lunan hopeaisina tuikkiviin silmiin.

"Kyllä", Seamus tokaisi ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä keskittyäkseen. "Brasiliaan. Olin siellä pari vuotta, kunnes sain siirron Sumatralle."

"Ja sieltä Gaboniin?"

Seamus nyökkäsi.

"Käytkö usein Lontoossa?" Luna kysyi. "Tapaamassa ystäviä?"

"Deanin uusi tyttöystävä ei pidä minusta", Seamus möläytti ajattelematta sen tarkemmin. "Tai siis tarkoitan, että minulla ei ole siellä paikkaa missä asua. Nevillekin oli viimeksi vetämässä viikonloppuleiriä Tylypahkan S.U.P.E.R.-ryhmälle."

Nyt viereisen pöydän uteliaat tuijottivat puolestaan Seamusta.

"Olisit voinut tulla meille", Luna totesi kuin olisi puhunut säästä.

"Niinkö?" Seamus kysyi yllättyneenä. "Etkö asukaan Lyonissa?"

"Meidän talo on edelleen Saukkonummella, asun siellä aina välillä kun haluan pois kaupungista", Luna selitti.

Seamus kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Kirjat taitaa myydä hyvin."

"Kohtuullisesti", Luna myönsi ja imaisi kanelitikun huuliensa väliin. "Olet hirmuisen ruskettunut."

Seamus vilkaisi hämmentyneenä pöydällä lepääviä käsivarsiaan. Hän oli unohtanut, että hänen käsivartensa olivat näin ruskeat, mutta kun hän vertasi niitä Lunan kalpeisiin, kapeisiin, sileisiin käsiin, kontrastin erotti selvästi.

"Päiväntasaaja saa sen aikaan", Seamus vähätteli kohauttaen harteitaan.

Lunan katse nuoli Seamusin ruskettuneita käsivarsia aina hänen t-paitansa kiristyneisiin hihoihin asti. Seamus jännitti tiedostamatta hauiksiaan ja ilahtui huomatessaan Lunan huulien raottuvan hivenen.

"Haluatko nähdä uuden kirjani? Se on jo melkein valmis", Luna kysyi yllättäen. Hän tarttui serviettiin ja taputti sillä suupieliään. "Asun ihan lähellä. Minulla on jokamaunrakeita."

Seamus nielaisi kuuluvasti. Äkkiä hänen kurkkunsa tuntui kuivalta kuin santapaperi.

"Joo, totta kai. Ehkä Gabonin ja Samoan mytologioiden väliltä löytyy joku yhteys. Olisi mielenkiintoista nähdä", Seamus lörpötteli hermostuneena ennen kuin sai suunsa suljettua.

Luna nousi viehkeästi ylös. Hän tuijotti ikkunasta ulos pyöritellen hiussuortuvaa sormensa ympärille eikä vaikuttanut edes välittävän, tulivatko juomat maksetuiksi vai eivät. Seamus kaivoi setelin taskustaan ja jätti sen lusikan alle. Hän mulkaisi synkeästi viereisessä pöydässä varsin tietävästi virnuilevia miehiä ja asetti sitten kätensä Lunan alaselälle johdattaen tämän kadulle.

He eivät keskustelleet matkan aikana mitään, mikä oli Seamusille helpotus — hän pystyi ajattelemaan vain Lunan punaista kieltä ja sitä, miten näppärästi se oli napannut kanelinmurun ja vetänyt sen takaisin tämän suuhun.

Seamus halusi tuntea sen omassa suussaan.

Luna hyppeli portaat ylös kolmanteen kerrokseen Seamusin kompastellessa perässä. Lunan pyöreä takamus piirtyi selvästi esiin ohuen puuvillamekon alta ja vaikeutti Seamusin keskittymistä kiipeämiseen. Vasta kun hän oli päässyt kunniallisesti istumaan sohvalle ja Luna oli hävinnyt penkomaan muistiinpanojaan, Seamus henkäisi helpotuksesta.

"Rauhoitu!" hän mutisi itsekseen ja yritti silotella pörheitä hiuksiaan.

"Mitä sanoit?" Luna kysyi ilmestyen juuri silloin oviaukkoon.

"Öö, en mitään", Seamus kuittasi ja osoitti Lunan käsivarsilla olevaa paperinippua. "Tuoko se on?"

"Kyllä. 'Samoan saniaiset sekä satyyrit'."

Luna istui liian lähelle Seamusia. Tai liian kauas, kun otti huomioon, että Seamus sai tehdä töitä pitääkseen kätensä aisoissa. Ne yrittivät jatkuvasti karata hänen hallinnastaan ja vuoroin tarttua Lunaa lanteista ja vetää tämän hänen syliinsä, istumaan suoraan hänen puolikovan elimensä päälle. Tai repäistä hennon puuvillamekon Lunan yltä — ja vetää tämä hänen syliinsä vasta sitten. Lunan puhe kuulosti tulevan jostain kaukaa eikä Seamusilla ollut tarpeeksi kärsivällisyyttä keskittyä siihen, mitä tämä yritti kertoa.

"Seamus? Seamus!"

"M-mitä?" Seamus havahtui fantasioistaan.

"Kysyin, että muisteletko koskaan niitä syntymäpäiviä?"

"Luna..." Seamus korahti ja vei Lunan käden huulilleen. "Muistelen niitä joka ikinen päivä."

Seamus painoi Lunan kämmeneen kostean suudelman ja kun vastaväitteitä ei kuulunut, suuteli rannettakin. Hän tunsi huuliensa alla Lunan pulssin, joka vaikutti kiihtyvän. Seamus liu'utti huuliaan pitkin Lunan kapeaa käsivartta kyynärtaipeeseen, pyöräytti siellä kieltään ja sai palkakseen Lunan huulilta karkaavan voihkaisun.

Suudelmat johtivat yli Lunan mekon ohuiden olkainten, aina tämän valkoiselle kaulalle asti. Seamus imaisi kaulajännettä ja nousi aina ylemmäs ja ylemmäs. Lunan kädet kiertyivät hänen harteilleen, ja vihdoin Seamus ylsi huulille asti. Hän katsoi Lunan pyöristyneisiin silmiin ja virnisti hämillään.

"Muisteletko sinä sitä?"

"Kyllä, Seamus, minä muistelen", Luna kuiskasi ja kurotti painamaan huulensa Seamusin huulille.

Lunan suuteleminen oli kuin olisi yrittänyt taltuttaa tulta huulillaan. Tämän kieli tuntui kuumalta, notkealta lieskalta, joka sytytti Seamusin kauttaaltaan. Se sai kipinät sinkoilemaan hänen selkäpiissään ja hänen puoliseisokkinsa kovettumaan loppuun asti.

Seamusin kädet vaeltelivat päämäärättä. Ne sivelivät Lunan kapeaa uumaa, paljaita käsivarsia, käväisivät vaaleiden suortuvien seassa ja palasivat selkään rypyttämään kangasta sormien väliin.

Äkkiä Luna työnsi Seamusin nojaamaan selkänojaan ja kiipesi hajareisin tämän syliin. Hän tarttui mekkonsa helmaan ja riisui sen yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä. Seamus korahti ja tuijotti. Luna oli mekon alla täysin alasti, ja hänen pyöreät rintansa ponnahtivat kankaan kätköistä suoraan Seamusin kasvojen eteen. Seamus liu'utti kätensä Lunan uumaa pitkin aina kainaloihin saakka viistäen peukaloillaan rintojen kaarretta. Hän vilkaisi Lunaa, joka katsoi häntä vieno hymy huulillaan.

"Ei rintaliivejä?" Seamus kähisi ja vilkaisi sitten alemmas. "Eikä pikkuhousuja? Olitko näin siellä kahvilassa?"

Lunan nauru oli heliseviä kelloja.

"En tietenkään. Katoutin ne kun hain kirjan."

Seamus päästi ulos henkäyksen, jota ei ollut huomannut pidättelevänsä.

"Hyvä", hän murahti ja sipaisi nenällään kireäksi kurtistunutta nänniä. "Nämä ei kuulu kenellekään muulle."

Lunan heleä nauru loppui lyhyeen, kun Seamus imaisi hänen nänninsä huuliensa väliin ja hieroi sitä kielellään. Jälleen Lunan huulilta karkasi valitus. Hänen hiuksensa putosivat hänen selkäänsä, kun hän kallisti päänsä taakse työntäen rintojaan tiukemmin Seamusin kasvoja vasten.

Seamus vaihtoi puolta jättäen kosteiden suudelmien vanan kumpujen väliin. Hänen kätensä tuki Lunaa selästä, mutta toinen kartoitti tämän kylkiluiden tuskin tuntuvia notkoja ja harjanteita.

Luna veti sokkona Seamusin paitaa pois tämän päältä. Hänen lanteensa tekivät pientä, kiduttavaa liikettä Seamusin pingottunutta sepalusta vasten. Paine sai Seamusin päästämään kovettuneen nännin suustaan ja työntämään lanteillaan vastaan.

Sitten Lunan kädet olivat Seamusin housujen vetoketjulla, boksereissa, peukalo pyörimässä vuotavalla terskalla.

"TTT", Luna kuiskasi.

"Mitä?"

"Taudintorjuntataika", Luna selvensi ja vetäisi Seamusin jäykkää vartta parin laiskan vedon verran.

"Miksi?"

"Koska sitä käytetään irtosuhteissa torjumaan tauteja ja estämään raskautta."

Seamus pyöräytti silmiään, mutta kaivoi kuuliaisena taikasauvansa esiin. Loitsun jälkeen hänen elimensä hohti hennon haaleanpunaisena, jota kieltämättä tuskin erotti sen omasta väristä. Hän tarttui kaluunsa ja siveli sen kärjellä Lunan kostunutta vakoa. Liukkaus sai Seamusin murahtamaan ja sulkemaan silmänsä.

"Rusketus sopii sinulle", Luna hymisi hiljaa silittäen Seamusin käsivarsia.

Seamus nielaisi äänekkäästi. Lunan ääni oli tavallista matalampi ja se väreili suoraan hänen kiveksiinsä asti. Hän asetti elimensä oikealle kohdalle ja tarttui toisella kädellään Lunaa lanteista.

"Seamus?"

Seamus räväytti silmänsä auki ja pinnisteli pysyäkseen aloillaan.

"Mitä?"

"Ei mitään. Haluan vain nähdä silmäsi kun tulet sisääni", Luna sanoi ja pyyhkäisi peukalollaan Seamusin alahuulta.

Seamus nielaisi uudelleen. Hän tuijotti katse rävähtämättä Lunan hopeaa hehkuviin silmiin ja työntyi hitaasti tämän sisään. Lunan suu avautui raolleen ja hänen huuliltaan karkasi pitkä vaikerrus. Seamus tarttui nyt molemmilla käsillään Lunaa pakaroista ja alkoi liikkua hitaasti, edestakaisin. Hänen sormensa puristuivat pehmeään lihaan tiukemmin, kun Luna nojautui taemmas hakien parempaa kulmaa.

"Kovempaa", Luna käski kaartaen selkänsä ja nojaten käsillään Seamusin polviin.

Seamus voimisti työntöjään ja veti jokaisella kerralla Lunaa pakaroista liikettä vastaan. Lunan nopeutunut hengitys sekä käheät, kuin tahdosta riippumatta karkaavat voihkaisut nostivat Seamusin nopeasti lähelle rajaa. Hänen sormensa siveli pakaroiden väliin jäävää sileää vakoa.

Äkkiä Luna räväytti silmänsä auki ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Hän näytti siltä, kuin olisi ollut sanomassa jotain, mutta yhtäkään sanaa ei kuulunut. Seamus kuitenkin tiesi. Hän tunsi tuon ilmeen. Hänen härnäävä sormensa haki liukkautta alempaa, heidän yhtymäkohdastaan, ja palasi pakaroiden väliin sivelemään, pyörimään.

Luna nojautui Seamusia vasten ja työnsi takapuolensa pystympään. Hän työnsi Seamusin makaamaan miltei selälleen sohvalle. Ja kun Seamus työntyi seuraavan kerran Lunan sisään, hän sujautti sormenpäänsä tämän peräaukkoon.

Työntö, työntö, työntö, aina samassa tahdissa, ja Lunan kynnet kouristuivat Seamusin harteisiin hänen henkäistessä huojuvasti tämän korvaan. Seamus sulki silmänsä, kietoi kätensä Lunan kapealle uumalle ja purkautui nytkähdellen tämän sisään. Hän huohotti hetken vaaleisiin hiuksiin, kunnes lysähti jälleen sohvaa vasten.

"Kiitos", Luna mutisi pää leväten Seamusin rinnalla.

"Ole hyvä", Seamus supisi takaisin. "Tykkäsin improvisoinnista."

"Hyvä."

"Mutta kaksi asuntoa oli jo vähän liikaa."

Luna nauroi hytkyen Seamusia vasten.

"Ja arvaa mitä? Sitten kun on minun fantasian vuoro, niin sitten ei taatusti käytetä ehkäisyä!"

**Author's Note:**

>  **Hox!**  
>  Muistakaa käyttää aina irtosuhteissa kondomia! Meillä ei ole loitsuja hoitamaan tauteja :E


End file.
